Learn to fall
by NoSuchThing224
Summary: After the Weasley twins save Draco from an unimaginable terror he claims he can make anyone want him. Anyone, even Potter? The twins make a bet with Draco. Make Harry Potter fall in love with you in two months. Can Draco do it?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Learn to Fall

Chapter: Pro/?

Rating- PG-13

Summary-After the Weasley twins save Draco from an unimaginable terror he claims he can make anyone want him. Anyone, even Potter? The twins make a bet with Draco. Soon, Draco finds himself forgetting the bet and trying to win Harry for reasons even he hadn't imagined. By the end of the bet, Draco's heart and soul is put through numerous tests and he finally learns what it is like to fall. 

**_Warning- This is Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter slash Don't like? Don't read. _**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any products or merchandise associated with him or the author J.K. Rowling I do however own the plot.

Notes: Okay, this used to be chapter one but it is the prologue now…I do intend on finishing this story before school starts which is next month…^_^ so expect more chapters soon since I already have up to five written 

_Learn to fall_

**Prologue**

"Draco," Pansy Parkinson's whiny voice tore at Draco like a pack of wolves, he winced and turned around slowly.

"Yes Parkinson?" Draco replied with annoyance in his voice. Pansy pouted and lifted her left hand up to caress his smooth white cheek.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" She asked in a sad soft voice. Draco groaned and pulled away from her cold touch.

"Because Parkinson, you are the most annoying pug faced girl in Sytheri—no in the whole school" Draco gulped in some air and narrowed his grey eyes so he seemed to be glaring at her. "And, I don't like you at all. Never have never will." Draco watched as Pansy slid to the cold dungeon floor and he stepped over her. Before he could leave, Pansy gripped his robes and pulled him down on top of her.

"Don't think you are going to get away that easy my Dragon." Draco grunted and struggled to get off her. Pansy groaned as he jabbed her in her stomach but regained herself and flipped them over so she was on top pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me Parkinson." Draco snarled. Pansy smiled and shook her head slowly.

"No I don't think I will…" Pansy began. Draco could feel her breath on his face.

"What's going on here?" Draco's head snapped to the right and Pansy stood up quickly.

"None of your business Weasley…now leave us alone." Pansy said glaring at the two red haired twins. Draco could feel his breathing speed up, he jumped up, stood behind Pansy, and began giving the Weasleys pleading looks. *Never thought I would be doing this…* he thought silently asking Fred and George for help. Fred looked past Pansy towards Draco's cowering figure behind her.

"Uh—actually Professor Snape bid us to fetch Malfoy so he could have a private conference with him." Fred said with a stern look that could convince the most cautious of people. George arched his eyebrow and stepped towards Pansy.

"We did?" Draco watched as Fred covered George's mouth with a smile on his face.

"So uh- come on Malfoy." Fred pushed a struggling George down the hall. Draco nodded and smirked triumphantly at the stunned Pansy.

"See you in the common room Parkinson." Draco said with a nod. Then he headed towards the twins. They walked in silence for a while but when they thought they were far enough, Fred stopped and grabbed Draco by his robe collar.

"There Malfoy. I don't know why I helped you but I did." Fred glared down at the fifth year Slytherin.

"Maybe because you felt bad that the large scary Pig girl was going to squish his poor lithe body." George said with a snicker. Fred nodded and shoved Malfoy away.

"What did you say to get her all over you Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"First, I will remind you that I am a Malfoy and you are not to touch me ever Weasley. Second, I _am _a Malfoy" He said with a superior tone. "…I can make anybody want me…muggle, witch or even wizard."

Draco smirked up at the angry Weasley twin.

"Sod off Malfoy you can do no such thing."

"Can to."

"Prove it."

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked glaring at Fred.

"No…" George replied grinning at Fred. "Let's call it a bet." George smiled and high fived his twin.

"A bet?" Draco asked his voice steady.

"Yes Malfoy. A bet." Draco smirked and crossed his hands over his chest.

"I'm game, Weasley." Fred smiled and gave a knowing look towards his brother George and nodded.

"O.K. Malfoy, you say you can make anybody want you…"

"It's a known fact Weasley." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well then….how about we pick someone and you must make them want you…want you so bad it drives them crazy…" Draco nodded his grey eyes sparkling.

"Fine, and if I do this…"

"If you do this we will go out on a double date, Fred with Crabbe and I with Goyle…we found out they were puffs a while back" George said with a shudder. Draco nodded and arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you think they will agree to that?" Draco asked with suspicion.

"Malfoy…you are talking to the Weasley twins. You are **not the only person here that can make people want you." Fred said with a chuckle.**

"Well get you paper bags out cause you will need them during your humiliating date." Draco said with a smirk.

"Don't worry about that Malfoy. You worry about the person…"

"And what if you win Weasley?"

"We will figure that out later." George said with a smile.

"Okay…I don't need to worry about that now…I got this covered." Draco said with a confident grin. "So who's the lucky girl Weasley?" Draco asked. Fred and George smiled, turned around and began to whisper. Draco strained to hear. Soon they both turned around their cheeks flushed from trying not to laugh.

"Well?" Draco said impatiently "Who's the girl?" Fred just shook his head.

"Not girl Malfoy. Guy." Said George excitedly "just the perfect guy for you…"

"If you say Ron I will personally chop off your balls and feed them to you." George and Fred both began to smirk identically.

"No someone better…Someone girls and guys alike want."

"Not…"

"Yes Malfoy, Harry." Fred said with a triumphant smirk.

"Potter? But…" Fred crossed his arms and smirked

"Two months Malfoy, two months. Make Harry fall in love with you in two months…or else…"George said in a mysterious voice before pulling his twin and turning around.

"Two…but…Potter?" Draco was at a loss for words.

"Let's go Fred the show is about to begin." All Draco could do was watch them leave in their blaze of newfound glory. *Celebrate all you want Weasley brothers…even I can make the famous scar-head want me you can bet every gall- oh wait you don't have any* Draco smirked at his private joke and left the deserted hallway to plan for his and most difficult task.

~*~*~*~*~

Please Review


	2. Chapter one

Title: Learn to Fall

Chapter: 1/?

Rating- PG-13

Summary-After the Weasley twins save Draco from an unimaginable terror he claims he can make anyone want him. Anyone, even Potter? The twins make a bet with Draco. Soon, Draco finds himself forgetting the bet and trying to win Harry for reasons even he hadn't imagined. By the end of the bet, Draco's heart and soul is put through numerous tests and he finally learns what it is like to fall. 

**_Warning- This is Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter slash Don't like? Don't read. _**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any products or merchandise associated with him or the author J.K. Rowling I do however own the plot.

Notes: Here is the first chapter! I am really really really truly sorry for not having this chapter out sooner, but it wont happen again, things happened that I could not control and I had to stop writing for a few months. Now, I have up to chapter 5 and a wonderful beta whom I adore! So, now I can finish this story! Be looking for a update soon! Thanks!

Beta: Aarynn, I love ya girlie! I could never get anything done without you! And since you are here to stay you will be hearing lots of rambling and ranting form me! Sure you are up for the job? Thanks to you this fic is readable! *glomps*

Learn to Fall

**Chapter One**

Draco stood in front of the mirror in his room, his reflection proved a point: He looked Sexy. Now, Draco knew winning his worst enemy would not be a walk in Diagon Alley so, he decided to look his best. Although, he would say he looked his best every day.

"Not bad…" Draco murmured as he turned to look at his backside in the mirror. He smirked and realized his new "curve hugging robes" worked like magic, his arse was now noticeable even in the school uniform. 

Draco then began to run his hands through his hair, which was free from gel for the first time since he arrived at Hogwarts. He was so busy admiring himself he didn't hear the door open.

"Draco," someone purred in his ear.

"Parkinson." Draco scowled and dropped his hand from his head, his hair falling down given the lack of gel making him look like a blonde version of Shaggy on Scooby Doo.

"Draky, dear, can't you do anything right?" and before Draco could jump back in defense, Pansy pulled out her wand and waved it to perfection. Draco winced and gazed into the mirror afraid of what he'd see. Surprisingly he was very happy with the results. His hair was an inch shorter and it fell neatly to the sides of his face.

"Nice Job, Parkinson." Said Draco with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Pansy looked as though he had just slapped her.

"You don't like it?" She asked shyly. Draco scowled and turned around to face her.

"Actually, I do." Disgusted by the happy look on her face, Draco tuned around to look in the mirror once more. Something was not right, he didn't want his hair just laying there, he needed something different.

"Draco," 

"Parkinson." Draco arched and eyebrow at the mirror and watched the girl behind him.

"May I?" She asked motioning to his hair. Draco sighed and nodded. Pansy giggled and ran a hand through his hair making it stick up in several places.

"Wait, Pansy! Can you make it stay like this?"

"But, it's all messy." Pansy exclaimed with a confused expression on her face.

"I know. Just do it." Pansy sighed and waved her wand a bit more, now his hair was staying up, spiked in a few places but still soft and touchable. Draco ran a hand through his hair and smiled as it snapped back into place.

Draco turned and looked in the mirror waggling his left eyebrow, which threw Pansy into a fit of giggles.

"You think?" Draco asked keeping the look on his face.

"I think!" She giggled some more. Draco smiled and turned to leave. 

"Well, then I better go."

"But,"

"No, Pansy you know as well as  do that I don't fancy you like that. But, I do want to thank you for your help." Draco frowned at his sudden act of kindness. 

Pansy shrieked, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. Draco closed his eyes and tried to keep the disgusted look off his face. Draco leaned forward and quickly pecked her lips; he quickly left, leaving a very happy Pansy in his room.

Draco walked to the Great Hall muttering things such as "Disgusting, sick" and "utterly gruesome" He finally arrived in the great Hall.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." 

"Hello Professor." Draco smiled up at his favorite teacher.

"It seems today your seats in Potions will be changing. I believe you and Miss Parkinson will be together." Draco frowned and looked down quickly.

"Uh, Professor, is there anybody else I could sit by?"

Agitated by his question, Snape looked down and snarled.

"Unless you want to sit by Potter…" Draco grinned and looked up trying to hide his glee.

"Actually Professor, that would be fine. See, my Transfiguration grades are, not as well as they should be."

"Minerva and her favoritism…" Snape jumped in scowling. 

"Yes, sir, and... I think if I partner up with Potter and help his grade…then Professor McGonagall might…boost mine up a bit as well." Snape nodded and grinned at his most prized student.

"Merlin knows Potter needs the help…" Snape said letting his voice trail off and with a smug grin on his face.

Draco nodded and tried to remain calm, knowing that Snape would give him whatever he wanted.

"Yes, that is the only way, you and Potter." Draco nodded as if it was Snape's idea and tried to fight the urge to laugh in his face.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said as he began walking to the Great Hall. As he pushed the doors open and walked in he scanned the room, his eyes falling instantly on Harry sitting with the Weasley twins. Draco straightened himself up and began to saunter towards the table where they sat. The Weasley twins looked up and smiled at the noticeable change in his appearance. 

"Let's see how Malfoy handles this." George whispered to his twin. Fred smiled and continued to talk to Harry. George waited until Draco was about to walk by them then he waved he wand and a bowl of fruit flew off the table and in front of Draco. Draco watched as Harry looked from the table to the fruit in confusion and started to pick it up. 

Draco turned to the twins and rolled his eyes *That was really lame, they gave me leverage to start my plan "Operation get that idiot Potter, with your incredibly sexy ways."* Draco smirked and began to accio the fallen fruit from the ground. *A Malfoy never crawls on the floor* Harry head someone speaking above him, he looked up.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter." 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you pick up the fruit, do you mind?" He asked in a fake shy voice.

Harry frowned and stood up, he was a few inches taller than the blonde boy.

"Why are you helping me?" Draco dropped the fruit into the bowl and then picked up a banana slowly peeling the skin off. Harry looked at him with wondering eyes. Draco simply shrugged, took a bite of the banana, swallowed then looked at the Weasley twins who were grinning up at him with identical angelic grins, and said plainly:

"Because I can." Then he looked at Harry, grinned, and walked away, still chewing on the banana.

*~*~*~*~*~

Harry watched as Draco walked away then he looked at the Weasley twins.

"I wonder what that was about." He said, thinking aloud. 

George looked at his twin from the side of his face and grinned

"We have no clue."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco sat at his usual spot at the Slytherin table and threw the banana peel aside. *Now, to survey the aftermath* he thought as he slowly brought his gaze to the Gryffindor table. A low growl was heard as he realized Harry was not showing any signs of being affected. *What is he crazy? I helped him pick up the damn fruit, I ate a banana in front of him, I look sexy as hell for crying out loud!* Draco brought his hand to his hair and let out a long breathe. 

This was going to be harder than he thought. If Potter was not fazed by sexiness…then what was he fazed by. Draco never even stopped to think that Harry might not have been gay. That didn't matter. He was Draco Malfoy and he could get anyone. 

Draco stood up and grabbed a bagel off the table; he turned at his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall. As he stormed out, he ran smack into someone.

"Watch it!" Draco snarled. He looked up and saw Hermione staring at him with a frown on her face.

"Well, maybe if you weren't running around like a madman, I could see you." She said with a huff before she took off into the Great Hall. Draco smirked at her and turned to leave, but saw a silver butterfly charm on the ground. Draco bent down and picked it up. He watched as the pendant fluttered its wings. Draco dropped it quickly then realized it was a magic pendant. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. 

Draco headed towards the Potions classroom and arrived early. He knew Snape would make Harry move to where he was. So he chose the perfect spot in the very back right hand corner. Nobody would be able to bother them there. He smiled and sat down waiting for class to begin. Draco played with the quill on his desk when he heard people come in. 

"Oh gosh, Harry, Ron'll kill me! I can't believe I lost it…I…" 

"Herm, slow down, it'll be okay. Ron'll understand he has lost stuff to you know." Harry's voice rose above Hermione's panicked one. 

"Oh, but it was a Christmas present…I am sure it cost a lot!" 

*A present from Weasley…that cost a lot? Not bloody likely.* Draco thought with a snicker. He fingered the butterfly charm in his pocket and watched as Ron ran in behind them.

"Hey, you guys just left me there." Ron said out of breath. 

"Sorry, I needed to talk to Hermione." Ron nodded and shot a glare at Draco.

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" Ron asked in a angry voice. Draco frowned and realized he had been watching the trio ever since they came in. 

"You, so nothing, apparently" Draco said snapping back at Ron and turning to face the front. 

"Ron, stop, he is not worth fighting over."

"You're right, Harry; he is not worth the scum at the bottom of the pond."

"Exactly, so leave it." Harry said hurriedly as other people began to trickle into the classroom. 

Draco smirked at Harry and watched as the trio walked to the furthest desks away from him. 

*Weasley, I am worth a million of you.* Draco thought as he watched Pansy come bouncing over to him *Oh mother in heaven…*

"Draky, why weren't you in the Great Hall?" 

"I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that, Parkinson." Draco said, pushing her hand away from his hair.

"Aw, why not?" She asked plopping herself in the chair next to him.

"Shut up. I don't have time for you." He said staring straight ahead trying to catch Potter's eye. 

"But, Draky…"

"Shut Up, and listen up, today I am giving you new partners and you will sit with them for the remainder of the semester." Snape had come gliding in as always and had made his way to the front of the classroom. "Now, when I call your name kindly wait till I am through, then make your way to your partner." Draco grinned and then looked at Pansy who was smiling at him with loving eyes.

"Maybe, we'll get put together Draco." She said happily.

"Oh, I hope not…" Draco muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" She asked still looking at Snape and waiting for her name to be called.

"Granger, Parkinson." 

Pansy whimpered and stuck her lip out in a pouty way.

"Aw, well isn't that crap luck?" Draco said smiling at her and droning out Snape's voice as he continued to pair up people.

"Potter, Malfoy" Snape's voice sounded and Draco turned to look and see how Potter was handing their new found partnership. He saw Ron make angry motions and start to turn red in the face. Harry just turned and glared at Malfoy who was now biting back a smirk.

*Aw, Potter, don't fret, you'll love working with me. I guarantee it* Malfoy thought as he struggled to smile at Harry, who's face was now softening and becoming more puzzled than angry. 

"What are you waiting for? GO to your Partners!" Snape's voice rang throughout the classroom and Harry stood up gathering his stuff. Pansy sighed and walked to Hermione who was rather angry and glaring at Draco. 

Harry slowly walked over to Draco and threw his stuff on the desk.

"Rough morning, Potter?" 

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry said sitting down and taking out his supplies.

"You know, Potter, you are really pissing me off. I asked a simple question and you snap at me. Why don't you go wank yourself, you sodding bastard!" Malfoy growled.

"Why don't you shut up so I can hear what professor Snape is saying?" Harry said out of the side of his mouth.

*Ah, that was good Malfoy, make him hate you more.* Draco simply nodded and listened to Professor Snape. 

"Now, get to it." He said at the end of his long speech. Draco sighed and looked over at Harry who was looking everywhere but at him. 

"So,"

"Look Malfoy why don't we just split the essay, you know, I get one half you get the other then we combine them a day before." Draco frowned.

*No, no, no he needed to spend time with Harry to get him to like him. Damn Potter.* 

"Whatever, Potter." 

"Good." 

Harry turned and began to write something on his paper. 

"Potter?" Draco asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"What?" Harry asked irritated.

"I need to know what part of the essay I am to write…" Draco said beginning to get agitated with his tone.

"Hmmm no nasty remarks, no taking charge like you always do? I am surprised you haven't just demanded I write the whole damn thing myself." Harry said snapping at Draco.

"Well, you…" *damnit…I want to curse the brains out of him* "I'm going to curse the brains out of you if you keep talking to me like that." Draco said quietly but with force.

"Id like to see you try." Harry said smugly.

"Well, I challenge…" *No, don't do that you wont win his heart by challenging him to duels…just brush it off…now…* "Okay, what part are you doing?" Draco asked calmly raising his eyes to meet Harry's.

Startled at Draco's change Harry just stared.

"Well…?" Draco asked starting to become impatient.

"I am doing the side affects and the after affects of the potion."

"Fine, then I'll do the part on the actual brewing…and ingredients. Is that fine?" Draco asked, straining himself not to make a nasty remark. He was not used to taking orders from people.

"Yes, it is fine." 

"Okay…" As they turned away, Harry's eyes lingered over Draco's figure a moment longer and he turned away. Draco looked out the side of his eyes and saw Harry casting quick glances at him.

*He wont last two days…* Draco thought as he began writing his part of the paper. *Not two days…*

~*~*~*~*~

Please Review


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Learn to Fall

Chapter: 2/?

Rating- PG-13

Summary-After the Weasley twins save Draco from an unimaginable terror he claims he can make anyone want him. Anyone, even Potter? The twins make a bet with Draco. Soon, Draco finds himself forgetting the bet and trying to win Harry for reasons even he hadn't imagined. By the end of the bet, Draco's heart and soul is put through numerous tests and he finally learns what it is like to fall. 

**_Warning- This is Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter slash Don't like? Don't read. _**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any products or merchandise associated with him or the author J.K. Rowling I do, however own the plot.

Notes: Here is the second chapter! *bounces* see it wasn't that long of a wait! ^_^ yay! Well Aarynn is at a anime convention till Sunday, so I won't be posting any new chapters till maybe Tuesday of next week! I have up to chapter 7 written though! ^_^ She'll have lots to read ^_~ lucky her! I am glad so many people have reviewed it is so nice of you guys! Keep the review coming! I know you guys want a long stretched out thing…so you'll be pleased to know that even in the seventh chapter they are having problems. ^_~ Oh and also, this chapter is the longest one so far I think it is 16 pages! *sigh* So since you guys have to wait for a while till chapter three…I wrote it extra long! *bounces*

Beta: Aarynn, who is as this moment having a blast (I am sure) at a anime convention! *misses her muchly*  Thank you so much for all your help! I could never do it without you!

Learn to Fall

Chapter Two

Draco gathered his things and turned to see Harry sprinting out of the classroom after his two friends. The Potions class had gone along smoothly, both boys not saying anything to each other, but both secretly watching the other.

Draco sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt the charm still laying there. Draco frowned and lifted it up. It was no longer fluttering it's wings. The wings looked droopy and he could have sworn the mouth was curled upwards earlier. Draco stuffed the charm back in his pocket and walked out.

Draco's classes kept him busy the rest of the day as usual and he hadn't much time to think of Harry or the charm. But, when he stepped out of his last class, Draco saw Harry walking up ahead, alone in the hallway. Draco gulped and swallowed his pride. He began to run after Harry.

"Potter!" Draco yelled out before Harry started going up a stair case.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, confusion filling his face. 

"Yeah um…I was wondering if you knew who this belonged to." Draco shifted his bag and reached into his pocket, pulling out the charm.

"Oh, that is Hermione's!" Harry said snatching it from Draco. "How did you…"

"We ran into each other this morning and I found it after she left…" Draco said, watching as Harry pocketed the now fluttering charm. 

"She'll be pleased." Harry said, nodding and raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak and quickly closed it again.

"What?" Draco asked watching him.

"Well, it's just you have been acting strange all day…breakfast, potions, and now this." Harry said, diverting his gaze to the stairs. "It's just weird…nice…" 

"Well, don't get all sappy on me, Potter." *Damn me…why cant I keep my mouth shut.*

"Oh, don't worry, I wont." Harry said turning to continue on his way.

"Don't do me any favors, Potter."

"Doing you favors is the last thing on my list of things to do." Harry called back as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Listen, wait, Potter," Draco called growing rather desperate. "Um…maybe we should get together to research the potion…" 

"I thought we already said we were doing this alone." Harry said looking down at Draco.

"Well, it's just…I mean…" *argh why is it so hard? Just tell him you need to work together…*

"Fine, Malfoy, don't strain yourself…"  Harry said, as he watched the struggling Malfoy.

Draco growled and turned to leave.

"Malfoy," Harry called after him. Draco turned around and looked up at Harry, who was now half smiling. "Thanks for the charm…it'll mean a lot to Hermione."

"I didn't do it for her Potter." Draco called back 

"Fine, whatever. Meet me in the library tomorrow morning after breakfast. Since it is Saturday we will have all day to finish." Draco nodded.

"Okay." With a nod, Harry turned and left.

Draco smiled and turned to leave. He couldn't wait to see Potter the next day. *Wait, I hate Potter. I don't want to see him.* Making a disgusted face, Draco left to the dungeons.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's energy was gone by that night. He had fought off Pansy yet again and he still couldn't figure out why Harry wasn't head over heels for him. 

*That wanker is harder to win over than I thought…* Draco said to himself as he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what to do tomorrow. Really, what could he do that he hadn't already? *It's only been a day Draco, he isn't a slut.* Draco growled at his inner thoughts and flipped over, burying his face in the pillow.  *Is he was this would be easier…*

Draco soon fell into deep sleep.

_"Morning, Harry." _

_"Morning, love" Harry replied to a very tired looking Draco._

_Draco smiled and stepped around the table to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry shook his head and pulled Draco closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around the shorter boy's body. Draco sighed as he felt their lips meet in a kiss so sweet and tender it was almost painful. _

_Draco groaned into the kiss and felt himself lifted up. Harry sat him on top of the table and continued to kiss him softly all the while undoing his robes and slowly sliding them off his shoulders._

_"Harry, people will see." Draco growled into the kiss and pulled away looking around at the empty Great Hall._

_"Who cares…" Harry mumbled as he attacked Draco's neck with hot, quick kisses causing Draco to moan and lean his head back to allow Harry better access to his skin._

_"Harry…"_

"Harry…" Draco opened his eyes and sat up quickly "POTTER?" Draco yelped. *Oh god…*

 "Oh god…" Draco began to pant as he tried to slow his racing heartbeat. He glanced around the dark room grateful his father arranged for a private room in Slytherin dorm. Draco closed his eyes and wiped the sweat off his face. This was not supposed to happen to him. Sure, he had had wet dreams before…what fifteen year old boy hadn't? But, Potter, definitely not about Potter. That wasn't even what was bothering Draco. 

*It wasn't necessarily a wet dream, you were dreaming that he was caressing you, with his soft hands, so gently, oh so gently…* Draco groaned and covered his face. *Usually your dreams are of wild maniac sex…not soft gentle touches…that's for people falling in…* "Love…" Draco said out loud with a smirk.

"Ha, love with Potter is a bunch of shit… I loathe Potter, as he does me. I am only trying to get him to like me so I can see those filthy Weasley's humiliated" Saying this aloud comforted Draco and he laid back down smiling to himself. He grinned at the thought of the looks on Crabbe's and Goyle's face as the Weasley twins asked them out. Chuckling, Draco fell back to sleep. This time undisturbed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco awoke once more to find the sun shining in on his face.

"Argh…what the hell?" 

"Morning, Love!" Came a sing-song voice from his bathroom. At those words Draco's dream came flooding back to him and he for once was glad the voice in the next room was Pansy.

"Parkinson, what are you doing in here?" Draco asked rubbing the sleep from his grey eyes. 

"Oh, just making sure you wake up on time."

"On time for what?" Draco asked growing more and more annoyed with her.

"For our date of course…remember last year you said if I left you alone for the rest of the year you'd spend the whole day with me. And guess what, I chose today!" She said with a giggle as she bounded out of his private bathroom.

"How did you…the password" Draco mumbled trying to focus on everything she was throwing at him. He turned to the window and scowled shooting it the evil eye. 

"Oh, Crabbe gave it to me." She said softly before jumping on his bed.

"But, oh, that idiot…I'll…" 

"No, Draky, you can't hurt him." 

"I told you to never call me that! Are you just so stupid you can't get it through your head…or can you not hear straight over your stupid giggling?" Draco snapped at her throwing off the covers, anxious to not be in the same bed as her. Pansy's giggles stopped and she closed her eyes. Draco heard her sniffling as he walked to his bathroom.

*Oh, cry all you want…idiot.* Draco thought as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Draco glanced into the mirror and saw he looked horrible. His face was red and his hair was horrible. Draco shrugged and walked back out to find Pansy sitting quietly on his chair.

"Parkinson, leave."

"But, Draky…"

"No, Parkinson, I can't go out with you today…I have to meet Potter after breakfast. Which is in a while so move, so I can get dressed." Draco said in his calmest voice.

"Fine, but, if you keep treating me like this, Draco Malfoy, you're going to lose me!" She said with a huff as she stomped out of the room. Draco growled and started to remove his pajamas… *lose her…that's all I've been trying to do since I met her.* 

Draco dropped his robes and walked over to his dresser pulling out a pair of royal blue robes, black pants, and a white button up shirt. He sighed, throwing them on his bed and walking over to find his shoes. Draco walked to his mirror and stared at himself or moment.

"Morning dear, are you going to leave your hair that way?"

"No, it looks horrid."

"Actually I think it makes you look devilishly charming" said the mirror sleepily 

Draco grinned and stared into the mirror messing with a few bang strands. He pushed them aside and shook his head. His hair flew in all directions then settled on his head. Draco laughed and turned around.

"Well then devilishly charming I shall be…" he mumbled as he walked to his bed and slipped on his ensemble. Draco walked past the mirror once more and winked at it which caused the mirror to erupt into soft giggles. Draco headed up the stairs towards the Great Hall. He was starving. 

As Draco walked in he saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all talking at the table. He frowned and walked past the Gryffindor table trying not to look at Harry, his dream still had not left him. He glanced over and saw a few Gryffindor girls giggling and staring at him as he walked by. Draco nodded and smirked at them, enjoying the attention, before his eyes landed on the spot of the table where he and Harry had… *Oh Merlin…* Draco thought as he hurried along. His eyes sweeping across Harry as he quickly headed to his table.

Draco sat in his usual spot and watched as Pansy's eyes lit up at his arrival.

"Oh Draco," she said, too stunned to call him that ridiculous name. "You look…" She said her eyes openly running up and down his body. 

"I know, sexy, devilishly charming, good-looking, but then again what did you expect?" Draco stated his eyes falling on a raven haired Gryffindor as he reached for an apple. 

"Well, yeah, but…I thought you were just going to study with Potter." She said softly, biting some of her toast. Crabbe and Goyle both grunted and looked Draco, who shrugged as if to say 'No, you don't have to come with me' 

"Yeah, but what if I see some gorgeous specimen in the library…I need to look my best." Draco said smugly watching as the girls face fell into a heart-breaking frown.

"Oh, of course Draky…" She said as he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco smirked and turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Okay, guys, listen you don't have to come with me, but make sure Pansy is alright… don't need her breaking down all over me." Draco said. His eyes fell onto the Gryffindor table and he saw the Weasley twins grinning idiotically over at him. Draco frowned and looked down quickly. 

"Make sure…Pansy is alright?" Crabbe asked in an amazed tone. "As in comfort her?" 

"Yes, yes, you imbecile." Draco said waving his hand dismissively as he bit into the apple and watched as Harry started to laugh at something Ron said, flipping his head back and his hair flying in different directions, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Draco smiled into the apple and then turned away quickly not wanting to be caught. He turned to look at the two Slytherin's who were staring open eyed at him

"What?" He asked angrily

"Well, you just told us to go comfort Pansy…" 

"Yeah…"

Goyle grunted and looked at Crabbe who shrugged

"It's just…you never cared before."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly. True, he had never cared before, so why now? Draco smirked and bit his apple again.

"I don't care, I just don't need her making a scene…" Draco said loudly. They both nodded and stood up grabbing a few dozen muffins and heading out of the Great Hall. 

Draco watched them leave and then diverted his gaze back to the Gryffindor table where he found Harry's seat empty. He frowned and then felt someone tap him from behind. He jumped up and turned slowly.

"Potter?" 

"Yeah, Morning, Malfoy, are you ready?" Harry asked, looking down at the half-eaten apple. 

Draco felt himself start to blush, he turned around took another bite of his apple then threw it down, taking a long drink of his water before standing up and nodding.

"Yes, let's go." He said quietly.

Harry nodded and began to walk away from the table, his bag in his hand. Draco looked around and realized that he had left his bag in his room. He growled and ran to catch up with Harry who was already at the doors.

"I forgot my bag, I am going to go get it." Harry frowned and nodded. Draco began to walk away but felt someone following him. He spun around, whipping his wand out and raising it in a dueling stance. 

"What the…" Harry, too, whipped out his wand, dropping his bag and books in the process. Draco shook his head and lowered his wand cautiously.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing…?" Draco asked, trying to stop his racing heart.

"Following you, Malfoy, waiting for you to get your bag…" Harry said, rolling his eyes. Draco shook his head and pocketed his wand.

"You could have informed me."

"I need to tell you every little thing I do?" Harry asked, stepping forward, his wand still raised.

"Put your wand down, Potter, and yes, you should, especially since I thought I had left you at the Great Hall." Draco lifted his hand to Harry's wand and pulled it downward. Harry frowned and yanked it away, pocketing it quickly.

"Well, then, maybe you should have asked." Harry said, grinning mischievously. Draco growled and turned around, seeing the entrance to the common room ahead. He stopped and turned back to face Harry.

"You are not coming anywhere near our entrance, so stay here." Draco demanded.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Malfoy, I'll walk anywhere I please." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge on his nose. 

"You don't need to know where our common room is."

"What if I told you I already knew?" Harry said looking down at Malfoy, raising his left eyebrow slowly as if to challenge him. Draco looked up into his green eyes and found himself wondering how it would feel to look into those eyes and see something other than loathing and hate. 

"How…"

"Not telling, Malfoy. Let's just say that Slytherin's are not the only cunning and sly house in this school." Harry said, smirking down at him. Draco narrowed his eyes and growled, turning around and heading towards the statue. He stopped at the statue and turned around to see that Harry had stayed by the corner where he told him to. Draco smiled to himself and whispered the password. The statue slid down to reveal a passage. Draco disappeared into the stairway and ran down to his room. He grabbed his bag and headed back to the common room, passing a very distraught looking Pansy and rather sad looking Crabbe and Goyle. Draco slowed for a minute to see if he could help, but thought against it and rushed out. 

*Can't believe I wanted to help* Draco thought, disgusted at himself. Draco looked down the hall and didn't see Harry there. He frowned and walked closer to the corner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." The voice of a boy floated out from by the corner. Draco turned it and saw Harry bending down and tending to a first year Slytherin. Draco frowned and cleared his throat.

"What happened here?" He asked looking down at the boy who was slowly standing up.

"Oh…Mr. Draco, I was running…and…well…" the boy trailed off and looked up at Harry who had his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Well, we just had an accident. Nothing major."

"You won't tell Professor Snape I was running in the hall again, will you?" The small boy asked. Draco bit his lip to keep from remarking with an angry retort about little kids not telling him what he will and won't do. 

"It'll be our secret. Don't do it again, you might hurt yourself. And I asked you before to call me Draco." The boy nodded then looked up at Harry.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter" 

"Harry, if you don't mind," Harry interrupted quickly. They watched as the boy nodded and began to speed walk away from them. Draco raised his eyebrows and watched the boy before his eyes wandered to Harry.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Oh, he was running and didn't see me around the corner until it was too late." Harry shrugged and picked up his bag and books.

Draco nodded, still looking at the ground. He glanced up and saw a nasty cut on Harry's arm.

"You're hurt…"Draco said sounding more worried than he would have liked. Harry frowned and turned his arm around to see a long cut from his wrist to his elbow.

"Oh, it's nothing." Harry said quietly before frowning and looking up at Draco who now was biting his lip and looking everywhere but at him "Were you worried, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.  

"No." Draco replied quickly.

"Uh huh…" 

"Why would I be worried about you? The only thing I am worried about is that the dark lord won't aim correctly and kill you with avada on the first try." Draco gasped as the words left his mouth and saw that Harry's eyes suddenly turned dark. Harry shifted the books and tuned around, heading down the hall.

*What are you doing you idiot? Why did you say that? He was actually thinking you had feelings.* Draco shook his head and walked alone after Harry who didn't say a word till they got to the library. 

Harry got there first and opened the door for Draco. Draco frowned and looked up at Harry nodding at him as he stepping into the library. Draco made his way to a table and sat down throwing his stuff on it and plopping into his chair. He leaned his elbow on the table and ran a hand through his hair. Harry sat across from him and began to unload his materials. Draco glanced around and saw hardly anybody was there. He sighed and looked up at Harry, who was avoiding eye contact with him.

Draco bit his lip and stood up, walking around to Harry, who had began to walk away to search for books.

"Wait, Potter…" Draco said softly grabbing Harry's arm. Harry whipped around and yanked his arm from Draco's grasp.

"What?" He asked glaring down at Draco, his eyes cold and dark. Draco gazed into them and could have sworn he saw black swirls amidst the emerald orbs.

"I…I…"

"I don't have all day, Malfoy." Harry said his voice hardening.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said in the hall…I just, I'm an idiot okay?" Harry stepped back and surveyed Draco. Draco swallowed and found himself actually wanting Potter to forgive him. He blinked slowly then looked up at Harry's face, which was softening but still not friendly.

"I don't need your apologies, Malfoy." Harry said as he turned and headed down one of the aisles of the library. Draco growled softly and sat back down in his chair opening a book and glaring at the words. He read the same sentence over and over.

*Why is this bothering you so much?* He wondered as the words on the page blurred together. 

*It's not, it's just that I need to win this bet and I can't do it with him mad at me.* Draco smirked at his stupidity and slammed his head on the table which emitted a small 'ow'  from him.

*He's always mad at you Malfoy… you idiot…why do you care now?*

*I told you…*

*Yeah yeah…the bet right.*

Draco frowned turning his head so he was laying with his right ear down on the book. His conflicting thoughts were making his brain hurt. He blinked and heard Harry sit across form him. He lifted his head up and watched Harry open a book and read it silently.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco asked quietly, so much so that he wasn't sure Harry had heard. He looked at Harry and saw the boy yawn then turn the page.

"Of course, I wouldn't be Potter and you wouldn't be Malfoy if I wasn't always mad at you." Harry said after a few moment of silence. Draco frowned and nodded lowering his gaze to his book. "Why do you care all of a sudden, Malfoy?" Harry asked looking up from his book.

"I don't. Although, I must say, it would be nice if we could get along for a while since we have this stupid potion to work on together." 

"It would be nice? Malfoy, you don't know the meaning of the word." Harry said, chuckling and lowering his gaze back to the book. Draco raised his eyes and glared at Harry over the top of eyelashes.

"I do know what nice means." Draco said, snarling at Harry.

"Oh really…" Harry said in a bored tone turning the page again. 

"It's what I was trying to be before you snapped at me." Draco said in an irritated tone before leaning forward and closing the book Harry had been reading.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as the book closed on his fingers. He ripped them out and looked at them then up at Draco who was grinning. "Yeah, that was real nice Malfoy." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I stopped trying since you never did."

"I never did?" Harry said his voice getting louder. "I am the one who was being nice till you said you wanted the dark lord to avada me to bits!" Harry yelled earning an annoyed glare from Madame Pince. He lowered his voice and glared at Draco. "This is all your fault."

"I am the one who apologized…but remember 'I don't need your apologies Malfoy'" Draco mimicked Harry. Draco watched Harry's expression soften and he looked down as realization dawned on his face.

Harry mumbled something and opened his book again.

"Whoa what? What did you say?" Draco asked closing the book once more. Harry bit his lip and lifted his eyes up to meet Draco's

"I said, Fine, I'm sorry." 

"For…" Harry glared at Draco and opened the book ignoring his question.

"Fine." Draco said grinning to himself as he looked back at the book. *Ha, you made Potter apologize!* Draco did a mental dance and found himself chuckling.   

"What are you laughing at, Malfoy?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing, just thinking that for once I was right and you were wrong." Draco said grinning. Harry frowned and looked down.

"Malfoy, the day that is true is the day Voldemort wears a pink thong and dances on the Great Hall tables." Draco stopped grinning and winced at the sound of Voldemort's name. 

Draco turned his attention back to his book and caught himself stealing glances at Harry who he had a whole new respect for. He knew Harry was brave, but this, to say He-Who-Shall-not-be-named name…was…well… Draco gave a weak smile and looked up at Harry who was now raising a eyebrow and looking at Draco with a quizzical look. 

Draco just shrugged and went back to his book. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Malfoy," Draco didn't look up from his book he just mumbled in reply. Harry frowned and set the book on the table. "Can you help me with this? I don't get this one part." Harry said looking at the book as if it were speaking a different language. 

Draco looked up from his book and gave Harry a quizzical look. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter was asking him for help. Him, Draco Malfoy…Draco nodded and stood up making his way behind Harry. Harry looked up and saw Draco looming overhead. Draco leaned down placing his arms around Harry and his hands on the table, supporting himself on his palms. As Draco passed Harry's hair, he took in a deep breath and smelled an interesting mix of the ocean and ripe apples. 

Draco smiled and then quickly looked away. 

"Well," Harry asked, looking down at the book. "I don't get this part…the potion is supposed to make you levitate off the ground…about 5 inches…but here it says that this potion wont do that." Harry said pointing out various places. 

Draco frowned and looked at the book reading over it quickly. 

"Well, Potter it seems there is a missing page…look…" Draco pointed to the ending of the first page and the beginning of the next. "They are two completely different sentences…and here on this page it is the Leviosa potion, but over here it seems are the results for a potion called Sindacio." Harry nodded and frowned.

"Great, and this was the only book I found with that Potion in it…" Harry said, running a hand through his hair. Harry nodded, looked up and smiled. "Thanks…" Draco nodded.

Harry turned and looked at the magical clock on the wall. "Holy crap…I am late!" He said quickly throwing things in his bag.

"Late?" Draco asked watching him.

"Yeah, I promised Cho I'd meet her on the quidditch pitch."

"Cho? The Ravenclaw seeker Cho?" Draco asked, his voice quivering.

"Yeah…look I'm sorry to leave you here but…" Harry looked at him and shrugged. Draco bit his lip and watched as Harry turned to leave.

"Wait, Potter, um can we come back on Monday…to finish…" He watched as Harry nodded and turned once more to leave. "No, wait…um can I talk to you…tonight after dinner." Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. Draco saw the confusion and surprise in his eyes. "It's just…I need to ask you something." Draco said quickly.

"Sure, yeah…but if this is a trick Malfoy…"

"It won't be…promise." Draco said smiling weakly. Harry gave him a look as if to say 'Your promises don't really mean much Malfoy' then slowly nodded

"Fine, are we through?" 

Draco nodded and watched as Harry whipped back around and practically ran out of the library. As Draco watched him go, he felt a stinging pain in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring it, Draco gathered his books and headed out of the library as well. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco frowned as he walked into the Great Hall, he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Cho hugging Harry as she made her way to her own table. Draco began to feel dizzy, he hurried to his table and sat down quickly making sure not to look over at the Gryffindor table. 

Draco watched as Pansy walked in with her arm around Crabbe, they were laughing at something. *Aw…the two losers found each other…* Draco thought watching as Goyle followed them, looking extremely hurt and left out. Draco felt his heart going out to Goyle. He knew Goyle had a crush on Crabbe, he also knew Goyle was flat out gay. Crabbe on the other hand was bi-sexual…

Draco sighed and bit into his garlic bread. He looked down at his favorite meal, Italian, Lasagna with the special sauce the house elves made just for him, but he couldn't eat it. He wasn't hungry. Draco frowned, he had skipped lunch and he was starving a while ago. Confused, Draco nodded at the now sitting Slytherins and stood up.

"I'm going to the Astronomy Tower…don't come looking for me." He said hurriedly as he left the Great Hall. Draco made his way silently to the tower. He entered the large oak door and walked to the window, sitting in a chair close by. Draco closed his eyes and imagined sleep. Soon he fell into it.

_"Draco, come here boy."_

_Draco timidly made his way to his father's study. Inside he found a cloaked man along with thirty or so of his father's 'friends'. Draco swallowed and walked in his head held high and his eyes never leaving his fathers._

_This is what he had been trained for since he was 8. His meeting with the Dark Lord had finally come. Draco walked in and stood in front of the cloaked man. Draco eyes searched for any sign of life inside those dark robes of blood red. The head was covered with the hood and the man was apparently looking down. Draco swallowed again and watched as the man slowly lifted his head._

_Draco's insides churned. This, man, was everything he had ever been afraid of, this man was always in his nightmares, but he never had a face. Now, he did. Draco was staring into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. Draco suddenly felt his whole world spinning. The room, the Deatheaters, the cloaked man. Draco felt himself falling into a swirling abyss with no way out. _

_Suddenly, the man began to laugh and Draco was brought back to his harsh reality. The reality where he could not escape into the swirls of emerald and silver. The man reached out a hand and clasped Draco's shoulder._

_"He, will do perfectly Lucius, you have done well." Lucius nodded and looked his son with a smirk on his face._

_"Now, for the fun to begin." Voldemort waved towards the door and puny stringy haired man yelped and opened the door. When it opened two cloaked men walked in and tosses a gagged woman to the ground._

_Draco looked at her his eyes staying the same, he screamed on the inside. He watched as Voldemort summoned his Deatheaters forward each of them performing the Cruciatus Curse on the woman before stepping back into line. Draco bit his lip as the woman screamed for mercy. _

_"Gods…NO! OH GOD…" The woman's sobbing made Draco cringes and he held the urge to run to the poor woman and help her escape. Draco turned and saw the Dark lord watching him. He grinned and motioned to the lady, Draco tried to smile but it came out as a glare. _

_"Your turn…" Sounded through the ladies heart wrenching sobs. _

_Draco turned to look at his father. He knew he would have to do it…he stepped forward and…_

_"Draco…" Draco's eyes snapped forward, his wand still raised._

_"Harry?"_

_"Get him!" The Dark Lord screamed as Harry suddenly apparated beside Draco. Draco shook his head and grabbed Harry suddenly feeling himself being pulled away from the room._

_They landed with a thud on the ground. _

_"Draco what did they do to you…?" _

_"I…" Draco began to sob, he couldn't take it anymore. He clenched onto Harry as he cried for the woman, and for himself._

_"Malfoy…Malfoy…"_

"Malfoy!" Draco's eyes snapped open to reveal a very worried looking Harry.

"Harry?" Draco managed to squeak out before he realized what he was saying. "Potter, what are you doing here?" 

Harry ignored him and pulled away

"What was happening to you? You were screaming…and crying…look you still have tears in you eyes." Harry pointed to his face and began to push them away with his sleeve. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect! I don't need your help" Draco said pulling away *God Damnit Draco, he is helping you, the bet remember!* Draco suddenly softened his features and looked up into Harry's concerned eyes.

"It was nothing Potter…nothing." Harry nodded and looked towards the door.

"Well, then can you tell me what you needed to say because I have other things to do." Harry said looking towards the door nervously. 

"How did you find me?" Draco asked quietly.

"Pansy, she told me you came up here…now can we carry on please."

"Oh right…um I was wondering if you could help me in Defense Against the Dark Arts…that essay for Umbridge…I know you have top marks and seeing as…" Draco's voice trailed away as he saw a girls head poke into the doorway.

"Harry?" 

"Cho!" Harry turned and smiled brightly at the girl. 

"Are you ready?" She asked shyly. Harry shook his head and looked at Malfoy.

"Give me a few minutes…head down there without me." Cho nodded and closed the door.

Draco watched her leave and suddenly felt the urge to throw something.

"Yes, Malfoy, I'll help you. On one condition: You leave me and my friends alone." 

Draco frowned and looked up glaring.

"I haven't come anywhere near them, Potter." 

"Just in case you decided to."

"Fine, deal." Draco said looking down. Harry nodded and held out his hand. Draco grasped it firmly in his own and felt a tingling sensation shoot up his arm and to his chest. Draco pulled away quickly and looked down.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter…were you scared…?"

"Scared of what?" Harry asked growing impatient.

"Of…Vold…He-Who-must-not-be-named?" Draco said rather quickly. Harry frowned and stepped back trying to look at Draco's face. Draco kept his gaze down and began to fiddle with his robes.

"Why?" He asked cautiously

"I was just wondering." Draco said plainly finally looking up and meeting his gaze.

"This is hardly the place for this talk." Harry said glancing around.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Draco asked softly standing up and coming up to Harry's neck.

"We could talk tomorrow…I'll find you." Harry said glancing at the door again.

"Oh go on Potter, I know you want to leave." Harry looked down at Draco with a sad look on his face

"Sorry, it's just…"

"You really like her. And you hate me." 

"Isn't that how it's always been?" Draco shrugged and turned waving his hand for Harry to go. As Harry left the tower, Draco glanced at the closed door and whispered.

"No, but that's how it will always be."

Draco sighed and sat back in the chair looking out the window. He stared at the stars for a while before letting his gaze fall to the grounds where he saw four figures laying on the ground under a tree. Draco frowned and looked back up at the moon. 

Draco bit his lip and let his mind wander to his dream. Was it a dream…more like a nightmare. But, it was real, all except for the part where Harry saved him. *Ugh why do I keep dreaming of Potter* Draco though angrily looking back down at the laying people. 

*And, why can't he save me…*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Review! 


End file.
